The present invention relates to web servers, and more specifically, to web servers which redirect invalid uniform resource locators (URLs) to a comparable object with sufficient permissions.
Users often make typographical errors when entering a URL in web browsers. For example, the user may type “www.example.com/Index.html”, entering a capital “I” where a lowercase “i” should be used (e.g., the filename of the requested object is “index.html”). As such, the target web server would not find a matching object, and return an error to the user's browser. Similarly, even if the user does not make a typographical error, object filenames, locations, access permissions, and/or other properties may change, each leading to an error where the user's browser cannot load the requested object because the request is based on outdated properties.